


Let Me See You Do That Yoga

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is an ass man, Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: If there was one way for Selina to get Bruce’s attention, it was to wear a pair of yoga leggings around the manor.





	Let Me See You Do That Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting during the tumblr protest, which is my first batcat fic oddly enough. I clearly have a type and it's ass.

If there was one way for Selina to get Bruce’s attention, it was to wear a pair of yoga leggings around the manor. Bruce knew she was well aware of how much he loved her ass. She was tiny--almost alarmingly so compared to him at times--but she had wide hips and a perky ass that Bruce loved to play around with and a pair of tight leggings just highlighted it.

She would often come around with the pretense of about to begin a workout--in a sports bra and those barely appropriate for public yoga leggings. She would put a little extra sway in her walk as if Bruce’s attention wouldn’t zone right in on her ass when she passed and would act surprised if he grabbed her. Sometimes, Bruce had enough self-restraint to not rise to the bait and would spend the next few minutes in her presence with a semi. Today was not one of those days.

When Selina went to the kitchen counter to fill her water bottle--a kitchen that was suspiciously absent of Alfred, Bruce noted--Bruce was against her in seconds, pinning her body to the countertop. She half-turned her head with a smirk.

“Can I help you?” She asked, like she didn’t know what Bruce was after, like she couldn’t feel him hardening against her hip.

“Yes,” he growled and kissed her. It was a rough kiss and he rumbled, pleased and aroused, when she pulled away and bit down sharply on his lip. He could get drunk kissing her and blood roared in his ears when she leaned back in to suck on his tongue. 

After a few minutes of sloppy kissing, Bruce steadily got harder and harder against her until he could feel a small dribble leak against his boxers. Selina pushed her ass back directly into his crotch--he groaned--and she looked behind her, eyes dark and challenging.

“Tell you what, big boy. If you come from just grinding, I’ll let you eat me out.”

She rolled her ass against him again and Bruce choked back a groan to nod eagerly. He knew he was pussy whipped, but he wouldn’t change a thing about it. Right now, all he could think about was rubbing his dick against that round bottom and feeling her full cheeks around his face and he shakily unzipped his suit trousers. His cock bobbed out, long and swollen and he hissed when Selina slid her ass directly against it. The soft, cool spandex gilded against his too hot skin. He throbbed, cock twitching, when she did it again.

Dizzy with want, he grabbed her hips to stop her, just to get control of the situation, which he felt like he minimal control over at best. He at least needed to take a breath or he was going to seriously embarrass himself, coming with just a few seconds of grinding like an eager high schooler.

Unable to help himself he grabbed her cheeks and pulled them apart to make a nice furrow for him to plant his dick. Selina made a throaty noise and spread her legs wider and he was forced to remember how much she got out of this too. With her hips and ass tilted up like this and his hands pushing her ass apart, it was easy to see the imprint of her pussy against the skin tight material. He could faintly smell her arousal. He wondered how wet she was and he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on her.

Bruce concentrated again and began to slowly grind against Selina’s ass. His cock was sandwiched perfectly between her cheeks and it was fascinating, in a way, to see his reddening cock against all of that expanse of black. He had to bend his knees slightly to get at the perfect position, but he imagined Selina could feel him sliding against her crack and enjoyed it nearly as much as he did. He wasn’t going to last like this at all.

Meanwhile, Selina kept tilting her hips and arching her back with these sharp intakes of breath, like she wanted Bruce to fuck her for real so badly, but was too stubborn to back down from the challenge she had issued. But that was okay because Bruce was stubborn too.

After several minutes his cock had left a considerable damp spot and he had basically all but given up restraining Selina’s hips. She ground back in a delicious pressure against him and he held her ass and pistoned his cock for all he was worth. Her cheeks jiggled with each movement and little beads of precum spurted out every other thrust. His face was hot and his chest stuttered every time he looked at her.

“Come on, baby,” she grunted and pushed back so hard his cock was trapped between her ass and his pelvis. He used that and ground back harder, faster, until he felt his oncoming orgasm radiating from deep in his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept thrusting until the warmth overtook everything from his gut to his toes and he came in several long spurts against her back. He stopped after a moment, to catch his breath, because for some reason sex made him breathless in a way being Batman never did.

He reached between her legs and felt the wet spot over her pussy and relished in the low groan she made as he thumbed the visible outline of her labia through the yoga leggings. Not one to leave a lady waiting, he pulled the leggings down and wasted no time getting to his knees to push his face into her ass.

He could smell her arousal, strong and heady and, the scent only got stronger when he licked over her asshole. Her hole clenched then relaxed as Bruce licked his way around the soft pucker until his tongue managed to breach through. 

Meanwhile, he pressed in one thick finger into her pussy, and then another, when it was clear how loose and wet she was. Selina jolted with a moan and pressed back, either to ride Bruce’s face or his fingers or both, he wasn’t sure. She could have suffocated him with her cheeks and Bruce would have died a happy man.

He did his best to keep up a steady rhythm, fucking into her asshole and cunt. She was so wet, she dripped down his knuckles and as soon as Bruce cleaned his mouth, he was going to eat her pussy too just because she deserved it for being so sweet.

He gradually sped up his pace, licking into her like a starving man, his nose smushed against her crack, and he pushed a third finger into her vagina. She squealed at the sudden addition and got tense for a few seconds before she came with a yell. Her cum flooded down Bruce’s wrist, and dripped onto the floor. When he backed away, her pink, little hole spasmed at the absence of his tongue and he had to physically stop himself from going back in.

“Fuck,” she muttered, and her pussy fluttered too when he removed his fingers. He immediately stuck his fingers into his mouth and she looked behind her, flushed and heated. She took in his appearance, flushed with his cock--now hard again--jutting obscenely from his suit pants and bit her bottom lip. She decided,

“If you fuck me on the table, I’ll ride your face again.”

And Bruce said, “Deal,” like he wasn’t being given two great choices. He stood and picked her up easily and made a mental note to clean up when they were done. He didn’t know why or how Alfred had given them privacy, but if they didn’t at least pretend like nothing had happened in here, then maybe he could fuck her like this, in her leggings in the the future.

  
  



End file.
